


Glasshouse

by tuthache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Fem!Drarry, Fem!Harry, Harry is Harriet and Draco is Draco bc it's a kickass name and she gets to keep it, Trans Female Character, fem!Draco, surprise drarry are trans................ because i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuthache/pseuds/tuthache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good ol' bonding fic but this time it's fem!drarry, because I can, and I want. This fic will be explicit when finished, and has depictions of mild violence (think fistfights).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be updated pretty erratically and I haven't the slightest how long it will be. Not very long at all tho lmfao. Please pardon my americanisms. Any feedback greatly appreciated, and comments would be encouragement to write more! I'm probably going to draw Harriet and Draco as well~

Harriet dragged ragged fingertips mindlessly over the rim of her teacup perched in a careless manner on the edge of the table. The tea was long gone, as she had drank it quickly in her restlessness avoiding eye contact with the other two people in the room. Currently, who had locked gazes and were burning slow holes through each other. Harriet snuck a glance at Malfoy’s skinned knees folded over each other under the cascading pleats of her skirt, eyes flicking up to those narrowed and focused on Headmistress McGonagall.

Malfoy broke first, jerking her head sharply to the side. Her hair momentarily swished its way around her shoulder sending a swift rush of air in Harriet’s general direction, and as their chairs were naught but an uncomfortable foot apart she briefly registered the scent of what she may have recognized as a mixture of orchid and caramel had she been able to ponder on it for longer. Malfoy had been almost apologetic in her proceedings previous to their punishment being put forward, at which point she had appeared to steel herself, setting her jaw and demanding in what Harriet had surely imagined as a trembling voice that the headmistress reconsider. They had argued a short time and come to what had appeared to be an impasse, Harriet watching with the sorts one would expect from someone experiencing a rather unsettling game of tennis, or perhaps ping pong. 

“Draco, you two are adults now. I am severely disappointed that you did not proceed as such, I am not budging on your punishment.” McGonagall stood up, removing her glasses from their perch on her nose and set them firmly next to her saucer. “I expect you two to head directly back to your rooms now, as it has become well past curfew.” she then said with an air of finality, not waiting for any sort of remarks from the two girls in front of her. Harriet and Malfoy thoroughly scolded then made their attempts to scoot their chairs back over the carpet without awkwardness, resulting in small hopping motions when they did not slide smoothly. Naturally Harriet’s chair jolted straight into Malfoy’s, causing her to flinch a bit and stand up as fast as she could as soon as there was a respectable distance between her and the desk the headmistress had been seated at. Grabbing her leather rucksack she turned on her heel and stalked away as quickly as she could, skipping steps down the stairs with long legs in order to put a good amount of distance between herself and the shorter girl still up in the office who smelled cloyingly sweet.

\---

Tugging on her oversized sleepshirt she had inherited from Dudley and kept for god knows what reason, Harriet wished Hermione a good night as always and climbed hastily under the covers in an attempt to beat the October chill, drawing the curtains around the bed. She shoved her wand under her pillow and burrowed until the blankets were up to her nose and the tips of her fingers peeked out as she contemplated on the day’s events. 

She wasn’t even quite sure how the fight between her and Malfoy had begun, much less escalated to the level it had. They had interacted very little as of late, Harriet testifying in Malfoy’s favor at her trial over the summer and only going as far as to nod at each other every once and awhile now that they were back at hogwarts for the odd eighth year so many students had chosen to attend. Malfoy had even complimented Harriet’s haircut in passing, which Harriet was still a little bit in shock about a month later. Thinking of such she rolled over onto her back and ran her hands over the closely shorn sides of her head, then through the long fringe along the top. She had hated trying to keep up with her uncontrollable hair when it was long, and while she had perpetual bedhead now that it was short she was pleased that at least it no longer looked like a rat’s nest. 

Holding her scraped knuckles up to her face in the slight bit of moonlight that crept it’s way through the gaps in the curtains Harriet thought on the impromptu scrimmage and it’s beginnings. Malfoy had been attempting to exit the bathroom during dinner when Harriet entered, both of them running squarely into each other, Malfoy stumbling back with a look of reserved shock. Harriet let the door shut behind her and looked down at the girl with her arse planted firmly on the floor. Admittedly, Harriet had not handled it particularly well and probably should have offered Malfoy some help up but was a bit jarred over the idea of suddenly being alone with a Malfoy she did not know how to manage. Malfoy’s wide eyed expression had changed to a grimace after about thirty solid seconds had ticked by in silence with Harriet staring down at her unmoving.

“What the fuck was that, Potter?” she had practically growled, rolling onto her knees and crawling back to her feet, wiping damp hands on the back of her also slightly damp skirt. That was the clearest thing Harriet could remember being said because everything that came out of her mouth after Malfoy asked that was apparently very much the wrong thing to say, not soon after Malfoy had been up in her face, thin nose lined up with Harriet’s thinned lips, Malfoy almost rocking onto her toes to even out their height difference. In the end as much as Harriet had gained an awful lot of control over her anger since the war Malfoy had caused something to snap deep inside of her gut and she found herself suddenly pushing Malfoy back out of her personal space, not at all prepared for the punch that Malfoy threw as soon as she had gained her footing.

They hadn’t even thought to get out their wands, scrabbling for purchase as they tore at each other, hands yanking solidly on hair, teeth bared. It had been easy to fall into the way things had been so long ago. Harriet had thought of scuffles in muddy grass and quidditch leather before nails narrowly missed her left eye and scraped down her face. Surely they had to be charmed in some way to be that long? Harriet shifted her attention from knuckles to the tips of her fingers. 

She hadn't had time to go to see Madam Pomfrey as they had gone straight from fighting to see the headmistress, uncomfortable shame coiling in Harriet's stomach. Professor Sprout had walked in just as Harriet rolled Malfoy off of her and took hold of her shoulders, fixing to slam her back into the tiles, knee pressed unyieldingly into the center of her heaving chest. The disappointment had been palpable in Professor Sprout’s voice as she interrupted them, pointing a hard finger out the door and ordering them to follow her to the headmistress. Malfoy and Harriet had shuffled in silence up to the office, Harriet wiping blood from her second broken nose to have come from Malfoy, Malfoy hobbling almost imperceptibly on wobbly legs, her breathing still uneven from Harriet shoving a fist into her belly. 

Hermione had healed Harriet’s nose before bed but Harriet hadn’t asked her to help with any of her other minor injuries, the scrapes and forming bruises stirring a strange fluttering in her abdomen. Harriet shoved her arms back under the covers and considered the somewhat bizarre punishment given to them and Malfoy’s reaction to it. They were to serve a form of detention, meeting with Professor Sprout on Tuesdays and Thursdays for four weeks and do whatever odd jobs that she needed for two hours, her and Malfoy most likely alone for the majority of it. Harriet was unsure why Malfoy had such an averse reaction to such a mild assignment, especially when she had initially seemed rather regretful about her actions. 

\---

Malfoy shifted from one foot to the other, loafers sliding on the grimy stone floor, hip jutting out minutely as she dug into the moist soil in the terracotta pot in front of her. Professor Sprout had been gone for about thirty minutes and they had a good hour before they would be done. She hadn’t stayed long, giving them their task and showing them how to complete it, before busying herself with other things around the greenhouse then leaving them on their own. Harriet chanced a look at Malfoy’s face as she paused once again to work dirt out from under her long nails that had bit so sharply into Harriet’s fleshy arm. Harriet’s were chewed down but it hadn’t been hard to grip onto Malfoy’s thin, albeit surprisingly strong upper arm - her long fingers almost wrapped completely around it. 

“Why don’t you wear them?” asked Harriet, pausing to glance down to her worn leather gardening gloves. Malfoy looked up and studied Harriet’s face, who suddenly felt more watched than she had been able to anticipate. Eyes flicked down to Harriet’s hands and examined for a beat before coming back up and resting on the lower half of Harriet’s face. 

“Well,” she began slowly “my nails are too long.” she said, flexing her left hand so that her fingertips faced her palm, nails looking outward and veins protruding harshly. This reminded Harriet distinctly of a dragon’s clawed foot, talons curved and extending severely away. “They fit awkwardly at the end of the gloves. I also don’t like the sensation of wearing them, I can’t control my hands as well.” she finished, briefly locking eyes with Harriet, then turning back to what she had been doing previously. She noticed offhandedly that with her sleeves rolled up she could see Malfoy wasn't marked.

Harriet spent the rest of the hour of her first bi weekly detention with Malfoy with a strange buzzing under her skin.

\---

“We don’t really talk a lot, but other than that I mean I suppose we have actually been getting on.” mumbled Harriet, curled up in her socks on the couch in front of the fire in the eighth year common room, light doing a jig across her front. She was situated between Ron and Hermione, who had been spending some alone time together before Harriet planted herself between the two. “We have only been around each other for about four hours though, so it’s not like we’ve had tons of time to bond or anything.” 

Ron snorted at that. 

\---

Harriet walked into the storage shed located behind the greenhouse to Malfoy reorganizing seed packets on the shelf, most likely determined to arrange them alphabetically as they were intended to be stored. Professor Sprout, although friendly and well intentioned was not the most organized of individuals and often had them sorting and putting away things that had over time become quite the mess. Harriet had observed that this was something that did several things to Malfoy. At first she seemed incredibly annoyed with the state of what they were to fix, but after they had spent some time with their task Malfoy settled into a peaceful, almost rhythmic state, smiling a bit in a satisfied way when she thought Harriet wasn’t looking. She always seemed rather content once they finished, hands on her hips and pleased that all her ducks were in a row. Harriet felt rather like one of the ducks, while they didn’t speak much during their detentions Malfoy seemed to take her natural position as the gentle, albeit slightly bossy, leader of the two of them. Harriet didn’t mind. It was nice to not be in charge sometimes. Harriet had expected Malfoy to be all hard rough edges and snappy responses, but she was mostly just calmly calculated. It was bizarre.

Walking up behind Malfoy, Harriet reached up and placed the garden trowels she was carrying on the shelf above the seeds. Pausing what she was doing Malfoy turned her head slightly to the side, looking down at Harriet’s damp underarms, then up to her sticky upper lip. Reaching out her right hand she gripped Harriet’s jaw, her thumbnail digging into the side of her face. Harriet was frozen in confusion, her arms still reaching upwards, partially obstructing her view of Malfoy who slowly pulled Harriet’s face several centimeters forward.

“Why are you so sweaty?” said Malfoy, gray eyes narrowing a bit as if she was suspicious, or having a hard time seeing in the dark shed. Harriet lowered her arms, still leaning forward slightly in Malfoy’s strong grip. 

“It’s hot and fucking humid in that greenhouse, I don’t understand how you’re no-” Harriet was cut off as Malfoy pulled her even closer, and leant up on her tip toes, hot breath ghosting over her face.

"Do you know why McGonagall has us doing this?" she said slowly, almost in a drawl, eyes decidedly avoiding making contact with Harriet's.

"Uh, because we were dumbarses and got in a fist fight in the loo?" Malfoy leaned back a bit, hand still holding Harriet's face. 

"No," she offered, "she doesn't like that we hate each other - she wants us to get along." 

This gave Harriet pause, after a few moments she spoke, "I don't hate you though, not, not anymore." Malfoy abruptly let go of her at that, although she moved unhurriedly as she turned away, grabbing a trowel Harriet had just put on the shelf and maneuvered her way past her in the small space.

"I forgot I need to go put fresh dragon manure on the screechsnaps before we go in." she gave with a sort of conclusiveness, weaving her way past the wheelbarrow and out the cracked doorway.

\---

Malfoy smiled at Harriet in the hall the next day, small but genuine, reaching her eyes and lasting several seconds before she turned away, not giving Harriet a chance to respond.

\---

"I think..." Malfoy began from under a table, attempting to grab some pitifully hissing wild rice that had escaped from the water in the corner it had been growing in. Thankfully it hadn't fully matured so it was more annoying than painful to deal with, as they would have been at three feet tall.

"Yeah?" Asked Harriet from the opposite side of the table, pushing the rice plant towards Malfoy with a rake.

"You... you're doing fairly well in muggle studies right?" Harriet stopped pushing for a second before getting down on her hands and knees to look at Malfoy and the wiggling rice, and began to shove at the plants with gloved hands. 

"Why do you ask? Surely this isn't some sort of offhand compliment, that would be a first from you." Malfoy's brow furrowed and she stubbornly refused to look at Harriet, snatching a cluster of rice with her bare hand, pulling it back and stuffing it unceremoniously into a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Don't be stupid Potter, I just, I, um," what had started as an aggressive statement quickly degenerated into mumbling. Harriet stared at her in obvious surprise and a bit of confusion, nearly letting some wild rice wiggle it's way past her left arm. She grabbed it quickly with a seeker's reflexes, reaching forward to hand it to Malfoy, who took it and held onto it as she continued, "I was just thinking I just have been doing really er, well, kind of terrible and it's the only class I'm getting poor marks in that maybe you could like.." she trailed off, scooping up the last of the plants and shuffling backwards out from under the table.

"Malfoy, are you asking for my help?" 

Malfoy froze, "No." She said immediately.

"Really." It wasn't much of a question. Malfoy shuffled back further and stood up, Harriet following. She leaned on the rake, watching Malfoy walk over to the rest of the rice, systematically placing plants back into the shallow water. "You know, it's okay if you are. I was just surprised since you do so much better in classes than me generally." Malfoy stopped at this, pulling back her curtain of hair to slightly squint at Harriet, before smirking a bit and turning back to her task.

"Maybe I was. Sort of. I just need a tutor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xo ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing this out there, I couldn't wait for the sexy fun time part of the story to be written and posted to draw and post some naked drarry. Ilu my wives. Let my know if the image isn't workin'!


End file.
